ERB News
}} The ERB News videos, uploaded to the main ERB channel (and previously, Nice Peter's), are videos that contain information about the ERB series (usually release dates), Nice Peter's upcoming events, and ERB merchandise. They are usually hosted by figures from history (Ben Franklin, Charles Darwin, Theodore Roosevelt, etc.), although one was hosted by Nice Peter. Currently, Theodore Roosevelt is the most common host. There is also a running joke where the host claims the announcer is an animal of varying description by displaying a video clip of the aforementioned animal (with the announcer's recurring shout of "Epic Rap Battles of History" that precedes each fight dubbed over the clip). Sometimes, they contain hints for future ERBs. The videos shown below are each ERB news video, in order of its release. Hosts The hosts of the news are: *Hulk Hogan *Ben Franklin *Nice Peter *Theodore Roosevelt (five times, one removed and one of those times being with Adam Smith) *Charles Darwin *Isaac Newton *Adam Smith (Along with Theodore Roosevelt) *Franklin D. Roosevelt (Along with Theodore Roosevelt) Unofficial hosts: *Leonardo da Vinci Videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History News with Hulk Hogan. File:Epic Rap Battles of History News and Contest File:Epic Rap Battles of History News w Ben Franklin File:Epic Rap Battles of History News. File:Epic Rap Battles of History News with Theodore Roosevelt. File:Epic Rap Battles of History News with Isaac Newton. File:Epic Rap Battles of History News with Teddy Roosevelt - 2 File:Epic Rap Battles of History News with Adam Smith. File:A Special Announcement from ERB. File:Epic Rap Battles of History News, Season 3.5 File:That ERB News File:Epic Rap Battles of History News, Season 4.5 Deleted News Video On June 15th, 2012, an unreleased ERB News was uploaded to YouTube. It was hosted by Leonardo da Vinci and guest starred the REAL Hulk Hogan together with the ghost of Macho Man and André the Giant (played by Lloyd). In the end of the video, they hinted Artists vs TMNT, with da Vinci saying "and tell that turtle I'm coming for his ninja ass." The news was taken down due to a copyright claim with Maker Studios, but has recently been reuploaded for private viewing. Trivia *There is a running gag in all of the episodes (except for Hulk Hogan's and Nice Peter's) where the host mentions the Announcer and it shows an animal shouting "EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!" in a unique way. **The only episode that does not show the animal in its natural habitat is the episode where Charles Darwin was the host, which showed a bear shouting in the ERB Studio. *The other running gag for Ben Franklin, Charles Darwin, Theodore Roosevelt (all five videos), and Isaac Newton is the host saying "WHAT'S UP BITCHES?" at the beginning of the video. *Unlike the Hulk Hogan and Nice Peter episodes, the rest of the hosts are not physically portrayed. Instead, they are basically just pictures of the host with their mouths moving and a voiceover. *In Season One, the hosts of ERB news have been in the Rap Battles themselves (Hulk Hogan, Ben Franklin, Nice Peter). **Coincidentally, the battles which there are in are all within 5-battle intervals (#5, #10, #15). *Theodore Roosevelt has been the host of five separate news videos, the most out of any other host. *So far, every host except Theodore Roosevelt, Charles Darwin, and Adam Smith have been in a battle. Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:ERB News Category:Maker Studios Category:Season 4